vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alaric Saltzman
Alaric J. "Ric" Saltzman es un personaje principal de The Vampire Diaries. Alaric es un humano, cazador de vampiros, anteriormente un profesor de historia en la Preparatoria de Mystic Falls y un anterior Vampiro Original Evolucionado, no por ser uno de los primeros vampiros como la Familia Mikaelson, fue más bien convertido a través de una versión alterada del hechizo utilizado en los Mikaelson. Originalmente llegó a Mystic Falls para encontrar al vampiro que mató a su esposa, pero se enteró que ella voluntariamente su había convertido en vampiro y lo abandonó. También descubrió que su esposa tuvo un hijo cuando era una adolescente, una hija llamada Elena Gilbert, su estudiante. Alaric comenzó una relación romántica con la tía adoptiva de Elena, Jenna. Después de la trágica muerte de Jenna, Alaric adoptó el rol de padrastro con Elena, y se convirtió en una figura paterna para Jeremy, su hermano. Alaric también es el mejor amigo de Damon, junto con Enzo, Damon en ocasiones a llamado "hermano" a Alaric. Debido al uso excesivo del Anillo Gilbert, Esther Mikaelson manipuló su espíritu mientras él estaba en el Otro Lado antes de que el resucitara, como resultado Alaric desarrolló un alter ego, llamado La Oscuridad por Bonnie y Alaric Oscuro o Alaric Malvado por los otros, quien odiaba a los vampiros y a los simpatizantes de vampiros, matando a miembros del Consejo Fundador de Mystic Falls quienes protegían los secretos de los vampiros. Alaric se convirtió en un Vampiro Original Evolucionado a través de la magia de Esther para que pudiera matar a sus hijos con la última e indestructible Estaca de Roble Blanco, para hacer que la especie de vampiros se extinguiera antes de su muerte, su vida fue vinculada a la de Elena. Esto llevó a Rebekah matarla para detener a Alaric. Alaric entonces resucitó como un Vampiro Original, mientras que su alter ego parecía haberse ido para siempre en su resurección. Al tratar de salvar a Damon de Tripp Cooke, Alaric entró a la zona de purificación mágica que había en Mystic Falls. Temporalmente murió de la puñalada que lo mató antes de su transición, cuando la magia que lo hizo un Original Evolucionado dejó su cuerpo, Jo Parker lo revivió mediante sus habilidades médicas, Alaric volvió a ser un humano ya el hechizo que lo convirtió en un vampiro fue despojado por completo después de su muerte temporal. Como un cazador de vampiros, él diseñó una amplia variedad de armas para combatir a los vampiros, entre ellos tranquilizantes de verbana. Como un fantasma, el cuidó y vigiló a Elena, Jeremy y a Damon. En los últimos dos episodios de la Temporada Cuatro, su espíritu fue traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos (aunque limitado en el Triángulo de la Expresión) donde su presencia fue crucial cuando los Cazadores de los Cinco fueron una amenaza ya que querían matar a Silas después de curarle su Inmortalidad. Su fantasma, junto con el de otros personajes, fue resucitado en Home antes de que colapsara el Otro Lado, con las excepciones de Lexi, quien decidió encontrar la paz, y de Damon y Bonnie quienes se quedaron atrapados. Meses después de su resurección, Alaric ahora es un profesor en el Colegio Whitmore enseñando el Ocultismo. Alaric es miembro de la [[Familia Saltzman|'Familia Saltzman']], y un pariente no biológico de la Familia Petrova y de la Familia Gilbert, debido a ser el padrastro de Elena, a través de su matrimonio con Isobel, y el guardián legal de Jeremy. Historia Vida temprana right|189px|Alaric & Isobel Los Saltzman son descendientes de inmigrantes alemanes que llegaron a Texas en 1755. Nació y fue criado en Boston, Massachusetts. Le menciona a Jenna Sommers que durante la preparatoria utilizaba lentes. Mientras acudía a la Universidad de Duke, conoció y después se casó con Isobel Flemming, una parapsicóloga (es revelado por Meredith que Isobel pidió una orden de restricción contra el dos veces) quien tenía interés en los vampiros. En algún punto, Isobel le dio un anillo y le dijo que siempre lo usara. Una noche, él regresó a su casa y encontró a un vampiro en su recámara bebiendo la sangre de Isobel. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y fue dada por muerta. Alaric se hizo cargo de la investigación y se enteró de rumores sobre la existencia de vampiros en Mystic Falls. Fue a la ciudad a descubrir la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a su esposa. Alaric también creo una serie de armas contra vampiros, para protegerse a sí mismo y a los demás de ellos. A través de The Vampire Diaries |-|Temporada 1= Personalidad Cuando apareció por primera vez, Alaric era un hombre misterioso que parecía exteriormente cálido y amable tanto con sus alumnos y con los extraños. Él se apresuró a dar a Jeremy una segunda oportunidad y de inmediato comenzó a vincularse con Jenna. Sin embargo, esta fachada muestra un lado más oscuro, una teñida de culpa y pena. A saber, que llevaba la carga de la desaparición de su esposa y una dedicación feroz para descubrir lo que le había sucedido. Él demostró ser inteligente y un cazador de vampiros talento demostrado cuando mató a Logan Fell. Sin embargo, también era terco y dedicado a descubrir lo que le sucedió a su esposa. Es decir, él no hizo caso de las advertencias de Stefan se mantenga alejado de Damon y lo atacó lo que llevó a su primera muerte. Su obsesión por Isobel finalmente sucedió cuando se enteró de su transformación en un vampiro y se las arregló para dejarla ir, es decir, después de que ella le obligó a hacerlo, de modo que pudiera seguir con su vida. Esto le permitió desarrollar su relación con Jenna. Alaric comenzó a unirse a los demás y empezó a formarse de una especie de asociación con Damon mientras investigaban lo que sucedió a Isobel y su conexión con John Gilbert. Esta asociación con el tiempo se convirtió en una particularmente fuerte amistad, algunos incluso teniendo en cuenta el mejor y único amigo de Damon Alaric. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de Jenna, Alaric estaba desquiciado y empezó a caer en un estado de depresión cuando fue visto bebiendo para quitar el dolor. Mientras que él fue retratado como un bebedor moderado antes del incidente, la muerte de Jenna le llevó a desarrollar un problema de alcoholismo bastante severo con Meredith Fell llamándolo alcohólico. Trató de hacerse cargo de Elena y Jeremy, pero tuvo dificultades para estar a la altura de la tarea. Esta parte oscura de él también se puso de relieve, debido a las muchas veces que había muerto y volvió a la vida. También conectado a su culpabilidad reprimida en la forma en que su vida había tomado y todo el dolor que había resultado de lo que le hizo caer presa de la oscuridad dentro de él y lo convirtió en un asesino en serie. Después de Alaric se convirtió en un Original evolucionado, su aspecto más oscuro tomó el control total, y aunque ahora es un vampiro, estaba decidido a dar caza a la familia Original y poner fin a la existencia de los vampiros, demostrando que eso era lo único que le importaba al aceptar ser desecado después de que él había terminado su trabajo. Su odio a los vampiros y los simpatizantes de vampiros era tan potente como lo había sido durante sus ataques de locura. También consideró su verdadera personalidad una desgracia, que había hecho amistad con las mismas cosas que habían arruinado su vida y también fue disgustado por haber sido amigo de Damon. Por razones desconocidas, Alaric completamente volvió a su personalidad original cuando murió. Cuando Bonnie dejó caer el velo al Otro Lado, Alaric retuvo sus poderes de vampiro, así como su personalidad, como si su personalidad más oscura simplemente desapareció cuando murió. Apariciones ;Temporada 1 (12/22) *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Temporada 2 (17/22) *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By The Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' (queda poseído por Klaus) *''The Last Dance'' (poseído por Klaus) *''Klaus'' (liberado de la posesión de Klaus) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Temporada 3 (18/22) *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 (3/23) * Memorial (fantasma) * The Walking Dead (fantasma corpóreo) * Graduation (fantasma corpóreo) ;Temporada 5 (2/22) *''500 Years of Solitude'' (fantasma) *''Home'' ;Temporada 6 (17/22) *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Temporada 7 (15/22) *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' (mencionado) *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (mencionado) *''I Went to the Woods'' *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' }} Nombre *"[http://www.behindthename.com/name/alaric Alaric]” nombre gótico que significa "gobernante de todo". Fue un nombre del rey de los Visigodos que saquearon Roma en el año 410 y que podría haber precipitado la caída de Roma. *'Saltzman' es un nombre judío Ashkenazi ocupacional para un productor o vendedor de sal, del Alemán "Salz" + Mann "hombre". Ortografía alterada del alemán Salzmann. Trivia Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Familia Saltzman Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 1 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 6 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries